jadecocoon2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of forests
Wormhole Forest (forests in bold are only available after beating Levant.) Wind * Wind Bound (4 levels) * Wind Shelter (4 levels) * Way of Wind (4 levels) * Wind Patina (4 levels) * Wind Harvest (7 levels) * Wind Sport (6 levels) Water * Water Visit (4 levels) * Water Place (4 levels) * Water Shade (4 levels) * Water Return (4 levels) * Water Tour (7 levels) * Water Tier (6 levels) Earth * Earth Erosion (4 levels) * Earth Lurker (4 levels) * Groundwork (4 levels) * Barren Earth (4 levels) * Earth Crystal (7 levels) * Dustup (6 levels) Fire * Fire Spy (4 levels) * Fire Throne (4 levels) * Firewalking (4 levels) * Fire Tower (4 levels) * Fire Heat (7 levels) * Firestorm (6 levels) ''THE FOREST OF DARKNESS This section is all about the Forest of Darkness; after you collect the Orbs and defeat the Kalma, Levant will go through the Kaya Gate, leaving you to get the Key from Kikinak, then you can go through the Kaya Gate. You will arrive in an area where there are 5 princessvines to walk through; one is closed off, and the other 4 are open. These 4 that are open are the elemental areas of the Forest of Darkness. Here are the Areas for each respective princessvine. WATER PRINCESSVINE *Dry River (3 Areas) *Stagnant Pond (4 Areas) *Abyss (2 Areas, 'BOSS) *BOSS:' Cure, Disciple of Darkness (Water) EARTH PRINCESSVINE *Desolate Field (3 Areas) *Wilderness (3 Areas) *Killing Fields (3 Areas, 'BOSS) *BOSS:'' Cocona, Disciple of Darkness (Earth)'' FIRE PRINCESSVINE *St. Elmo's Fire (3 Areas) *Blaze (3 Areas) *Hellfire (3 Areas, ''BOSS'') *BOSS:' Wu, Disciple of Darkness (Fire) WIND PRINCESSVINE *Whirlwind (3 Areas) *Dustorm (3 Areas) *Typhoon (3 Areas, 'BOSS) *BOSS:' Dr. Gil, Disciple of Darkness (Wind) LILITH'S LAIR This is the purple princessvine in the middle of the area, and it's the hardest area to conquer. You will encounter boss battles in all ogrevines, and encounter elemental Kalma of the first form in the wild on every floor. FLOOR 1: BOSS: Amorg (Earth), HP 1500, Attack(s): Attack (E), High Spirits (A), looking around BOSS: Mamern (Wind), HP 850, Attack(s): Attack (E), Poison Storm (S), Samakilna (S), Maldiard (A) BOSS: Blumen (Fire): HP 1000, Attacks(s): Attack (E), Killer Chance (S), Looking Around. BOSS: Sembone (Water), HP 850, Attack(s): Attack (E), Skill Bind (S), Vahludide (A), Medinite (A) FLOOR 2: BOSS: Ela Ela (Earth), HP 1250, Attack(s): Attack (E), Ramakite (A), High Spirits (A), Medinia © BOSS: Kataimel (Wind), HP 850, Attack(s): Attack (E), Dark Crash (A), Poison Storm (S) BOSS: Dela Getchu (Fire), HP 1150, Attack(s): Attack (E), Shockwave (S), Burn Crash (A) BOSS: Frogess (Water), HP 1000, Attack(s): Attack (E), Medinite (A), High Spirits (A), Power Drain (A) FLOOR 3: BOSS: Shroomie (Earth), HP 1250, Attack(s): Attack (E), Barrian (S), Save Up/Tackle (S), Psycho Attack (B) BOSS: Gojet (Wind), HP 1000, Attack(s): Samakilna (S), Ad Slahnit (A), Burn Crash (A) BOSS: Giralooza (Fire), HP 1000, Attack(s): Attack (E), Soldote (S), Samakilna (S) BOSS: Dela Yo-Yo (Water), HP 800, Attack(s): Attack (E), Ramakite (A), Psycho Crash (S), Yagiluna (S) FLOOR 4:'' BOSSES: *Levant (The Chosen One of Darkness), HP 2000, Attack(s): Attack (E), Seal (S), Rage Chance (S) *Water Drac (Arpatron), HP 2000, Attack(s): Attack (E): Water Barrier (S), Stun Attack (S) *Lilith, HP 2500, Attack(s): Attack (E), Larvalize (S), Summon (E) *Kalma (with Lilith) Moves: Mitrea (Earth, S), Life Crash (Water, S), Killer Chance (Fire, S), and Saskand (Wind, S) Category:Basics Category:Environment